


Who?

by cryEden



Series: Dead Eve AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Dead Eve AU, Gen, idk writing at 3 am, really crappy but i hope it'll do, small updates every now and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: And so he stood there in a room that looked like it went on for about forever. Koushi blinked, wondering where he was and how he ever even got here."Hey. I'm glad we could finally meet."





	1. Chapter 1

And so he stood there in a room that looked like it went on for about forever. Koushi blinked, wondering where he was and how he ever even got here.

"Hey. I'm glad we could finally meet."

The ashen-haired boy blinked.

A boy who seemed to be around Hinata's height stood right in front of him. Brown hair that framed his face and cocoa eyes to match... He wore a school uniform that Koushi had never seen before and he could only wonder who this boy was.

"A-Ah... Who are you?" Koushi asked.

He blinked.

The two were suddenly sitting down at a table, cups of tea set in front of them. The other took a sip of his tea.

"Someone who has been wanting to meet you, so to say," he replied. Koushi raised an eyebrow, the looks of confusion and wonder in his hazel eyes. The boy could only chuckle.

The brunette was interesting, to say the least. Koushi felt like he knew him, more to say that he _should_ know him. He felt like he was maybe acquainted with someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who.

"Do I know you?" Koushi started, a sheepish, awkward smile on his face. "I feel like I should know you."

"Not really," another sip from his cup. A small, audible tink was heard when he set it down. "I just want to let you know that Kuro is starting to trust you. I'm glad he's starting to forget about me."

Koushi's eyes widen a little at the mention of the Servamp. How did he know who Kuro was? What did he mean by forgetting about him?

The brunette laughed softly, a sheepish expression on his face, "I'm sorry. Simply thinking, it must be weird for us to talk like this, right? I mean, of course it'd be weird just to suddenly appear here and see someone you don't know who wants to talk to you. I get it."

"U-Um, it's really not that..." the volleyball player stammered out.

"Well it does seem like that," the other grinned genuinely. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now."

"I... do," Koushi mused, taking a sip of the tea; it felt and tasted real. Was he dreaming or something? If so, it was an oddball dream. "Who are you? How do you know about Kuro?"

The other chuckled and took a sip of his own tea. "I told you already; I'm someone who has been wanting to meet you. And Kuro... I, well, know him."

There's something that Koushi needs to know. Something that he _should_ know.

...He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is he treating you nicely, Sugawara-san?"

"Eh? How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways." Another sip from his tea. "So. Is Kuro treating you nicely?"

Koushi hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak, "Of course. He helps me out with a lot of things, despite his lazy attitude... I'm actually quite surprised." He grinned a little.

The brunette chuckled heartedly, "That's good to know. I'm glad."

Silence filled the air.

Koushi wanted to ask a lot of things, but then couldn't bring himself to ask them. He looked at the other up and down, feeling like he knew him, but then again, didn't. It was an odd feeling, and there was a sudden unsatisfactory of not know who this brunette was.

"I'm sorry, did I make it awkward?"

"No, no, not at all. I... just don't know what to say," the vice-caption replied, smiling softly. The other smiled back.

Koushi heard a sound of a bell.

He blinked.

The table was gone and he was standing yet again, the boy standing as well, only to be a little further away.

"I think it's about time for you to wake up now. Don't you have morning practice?" The brunette asked.

"Right..."

The boy chuckled and grinned widely. "You can ask me questions next time, okay? Let's try not to make it as awkward next time."

The image of the brunette wavered a bit, and Koushi opened his mouth to speak.

Nothing came out.

* * *

 

Light illuminated through the blinds and there was a heavy weight on Koushi's chest. He could feel something touch his head and he could only open to eyes, only to see a familiar black cat pawing at his head.

"Are you finally awake?" Kuro meowed, before sitting on his new Eve's chest. "What a pain... You have to get up now."

"O-Oh... Right, sorry," the volleyball player replied, before the Servamp hopped off his chest, ambling out of the room to probably go into the living room and wait for the third-year to get ready and leave for the day.

Koushi sat up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing a bit.

"What an odd dream... oh well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple tune played in Keiji's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around, weary of where he was and what he was doing there. He was sure he was in the kitchen just a few minutes ago...

A simple tune played in Keiji's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around, weary of where he was and what he was doing there. He was sure he was in the kitchen just a few minutes ago...

He noticed a piano. Now that he noticed, it was a piano set in a room (it seemed like it went on for about forever if he tried walking around to find an exit).

Keiji walked over to the piano curiously as to see what it was doing there. Surely the music he heard came from this, right? He ran a hand over the keys and pressed down on a G flat.

"Can I help you?"

The setter practically jumped when the sudden voice spoke, but somehow managed to keep his cool. He took a breath and glanced around to see who that voice belonged to— there was nobody around. He raised his eyebrows in wonder.

He blinked, and suddenly there was a male leaning against the wooden body of the piano. Keiji stared in bewilderment, looking at the boy up and down.

Keiji noticed he was a slighy shorter than him when he got off the piano and walked over to the seat. He had blue eyes and black hair with a strand of white on the left side of his face. He had a serious (annoyed, maybe?) expression and Akaashi took it as a hint to not piss him off. He wore a black hoodie with grey pants and black boots to match and wore a totally-not-obvious white backpack with wings on them. He felt like he knew him, but didn't at the same time. It bugged him, really, but he didn't let it get to him.

The blue-eyed stranger lifted up his hands and let his fingers hover above the keys, about to play.

"...Who are you?" Keiji asked, staring at the keys before looking at the male. There was a moment of silence before the other spoke up.

"Me? Well, I... Am an angel."

"...Right."

Was there an explanation to all these sparkles around him when the other said that? Keiji didn't know.

A tune played in Keiji's ears once again and he noticed the... angel, had started playing. It was a nostalgic tune and it made the setter feel warm inside. The boy's fingers danced across the keyboard, beautiful music emitting from the keys in return. All Keiji could do was sit, listen, and watch.

"How's that stupid rat doing?" The other spoke up. Keiji blinked in surprise.

"How do you know about Hyde...?"

"I'm an angel, of course," the other replied, rolling his eyes as his fingers continued to dance gracefully over the keys. "It would only make sense for an angel to know a demon and try killing it."

Keiji swore that he heard the angel mumble something right after he said that. He didn't bother to ask, though.

"Hey, play with me."

"...Play?"

"Can't you play?" The angel asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at the setter. "I thought you can. You played that one time for Hyde, didn't you?"

"That one time"?

Oh, right. That time.

Hesitantly, Keiji lifted up his hands. He took a moment to listen to what the other was playing and tried memorizing the tune and tempo. It wasn't a song that Keiji knew of, but he shook it off. It took a moment before Keiji's fingers started to move and play a tune that mixed perfectly with the angel's.

Neither said a word at the moment.

The angel spoke up, "Does Hyde still see you as someone else?"

Keiji hesitated for a moment, as he continued playing. He eyes softened, noticing the music getting a little mellow.

"...Kind of," he replied. "I try talking to him when he gets to far with seeing me as his previous Eve. It's a little annoying, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"That stupid hedgehog..." the angel murmured, before sighing (in what seemed to be annoyance). "Mahiru has it easy with the cat's new Eve..."

"Mahiru—?"

"Sorry about him."

_Ah. He completely cut me off._

"He's very much like your captain, isn't he?" The ravenette spoke up. "Same voice, similar personality and all that."

"Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah, him."

Silence filled the air once again. Keiji could see from the corner of his eye that the angel had shifted his hands to the left. A mellow, dull melody emitted from the piano.

"They're both loud and energetic, sure," the setter spoke up. "They even say my name wrong most of the time."

"No kidding."

"It's not really a bother, though. And Hyde is unique in his own ways. Ways to distinguish him from Bokuto-san and everyone else. He's his own person," Keiji started to play slower, making the music more shallow and sad. "I want to help him realize that I'm not who he thinks I am. I can see that he's trying hard, but he still sees me as _him_ no matter what."

"...It'll be a slow process, but that shitty hedgehog will soon eventually understand and accept it. Don't worry."

The setter hummed in reply.

Before Keiji could press another key, a chime of a chain was audible and within a blink of an eye, everything disappeared and he was standing up. He could see a few feet in front of him the angel stood there with the same expression he had when Keiji first saw him.

"We'll talk another time I suppose," the angel spoke. "Take care of the shitty hedgehog for me until then, alright?"

He still had questions to ask, Keiji. He was desperate for answers, not to lie.

He ran toward the figure that soon started to become hazy. But no matter how long he ran for, he couldn't get close to the angel that held answers.

He was too far to reach.

* * *

  
"Kei-chi," Hyde mumbled, shaking his Eve awake for what felt like the millionth time. "Are you sure you didn't go to sleep late, last night? I called you how many times and tried to wake you up for the past five minutes! Not even that, you fell asleep on the couch... While the chicken is cooking! Aren't you suppose to check on it?"

The new Greed Eve blinked tiredly, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He glanced around the room sleepily, wondering and trying to think what exactly what that dream was.

...He couldn't put his finger on it.

He yawned and stold up, walking to the to the kitchen to check on the chicken.

Hyde gave a lopsided grin as he watched his new Eve amble out of the room.

"I get no sorry or thanks...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a Lust Pair reveal after the Envy Pair chapter, so keep a look out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello~? Earth to Oikawa-kun?" The blonde said, waving a hand in front of Tooru's face. The brunette blinked, snapping out of a trance he doesn't ever remember getting into.

"Hello~? Earth to Oikawa-kun?" The blonde said, waving a hand in front of Tooru's face. The brunette blinked, snapping out of a trance he doesn't ever remember getting into. Actually, what even was this place? Who's this blonde? Why is he sitting at a table with him?

"A-Ah... Sorry," The setter stammered out, eyes slightly widen with curiosity and surprise. He looked down at the table to see a fine slice of strawberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee set right in front of him. The table was nicely set too, with a candle in the middle and two flowers (they were some type of orchid, one being blue and one being yellow). Tooru was mostly curious about the boy, however, seeing that he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked about the same age as him and wore a cowboy-ish attire and- what was that? A doll of some sorts?

"Don't mind, don't mind~!" The blonde grinned. Tooru's eyes flickered in wonder, not knowing who this boy was. He has a small feeling that he does know him, should know him. However, no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't put a finger on who the other was.

The other chuckled, "So? How's my Jeje?"

Tooru's eyes lit up a bit, a small smile growing on his face, "Jeje-chan? He's doing well. Very quite and kinda grumpy, but well." He paused for a moment, his expression changing into a look of curiosity.

"...How do you know about Jeje?"

The blonde laughed, "I just know him. That's all." He sipped his coffee a bit.

"Hm, is that so?" Tooru replied, picking up his fork and started poking at the strawberry that was on the cake.

Silence filled the air.

"...Who are you?" The brunette questioned, his eyes trailing up and looking at the other.

"Someone who just wants to talk to you. That's all~!" The other chirped.

The setter pouted, "That's not fair. So you know me but I don't know you? Rude."

"It's fair in some ways~."

"Right, right~."

"Oikawa-kun, you're very interesting, y'know?" The blonde smiled. "I'm sure Jeje loves having you as his Eve."

Tooru gave a lopsided grin as he glanced away sheepishly, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down. "Jeje-chan is a great Servamp. I don't really think I'm fitting as his Eve, though. He doesn't talk to me a lot and although he helps me sometimes, I feel like he's just forcing himself to help, y'know?" The setter laughed a bit. "I'm trying to help him, but sometimes I hear him mutter something like how I'm kinda like his old Eve."

"Ehh..." The blonde hummed, taking a bite from his cake and swallowing. "Well, Tooru- I can call you that, right?- it'll take a while, but just be yourself. I'm sure he'll fully trust you soon enough if you just be patient."

"You think so?"

"Of course!" The other chirped, before standing up and walking over to the brunette's side. The blonde grabbed the other's hands with a smile, "Like I said, be yourself. Be patient. Just some advice from me, 'kay, Tooru-chan?"

The brunette's eyes flickered, before he gave a small smile back, "Right."

Tooru could've sworn he felt something wrap around his arm.

The other person started to glitch a bit, as if there was a bug in a video game. The setter's eyes widen and began to ask if he was okay and what was happening. However, the blonde stayed in the same position, not answering the other as he continued to lag. Tooru kept asking and asking, however, got no answer. He blinked and suddenly, the other was gone. The brunette could only glance around in wonder and surprise.

His words didn't reach him.

* * *

 

There was a sudden tighten around his arm and Tooru quickly sat up from his bed and winced in pain, gripping his arm that had a red mark wrapping around it. He could see in the corner of his eye a black snake curled up on his bed sheets, looking at him with its red eyes and tongue sticking out.

"Jeje-chan!" Tooru whined. "Don't do that! Look, you even made a mark on my arm! Iwa-chan and the others are probably gonna ask what happened! How am I suppose to answer? Oh, my snake decided to attack me when I'm sleeping."

The snake only hissed in return, slithering off the bed. Oikawa watched as it slithered its way out of the room.

Tooru rolled his eyes before looking back down at the mark on his arm, the thought of the weird dream he had going through his head.

_Blonde-chan..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll revise in the morning but aYYY Lust pair next :,))

**Author's Note:**

> idfk what this is tbh but it's apart of the DEAU so


End file.
